


Dissolve into the Mire

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Broken Promises, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Gen, Internal Conflict, Mentor/Protégé, No Dialogue, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Transformers: Dark of the Moon, War, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. AU. She knew what had to be done. Takes place during Dark of the Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissolve into the Mire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Sentinel Prime/Elita One - bonds never break"

Elita had never thought she would feel such conflict in her spark. War seemed to always be the harbinger of such feelings and automations, such betrayal of beliefs and ideals, and it looked as if she couldn't stand down from her own. Even when it was for the greater good, she still couldn't let the blade fall.

No, it was more than that. She had an inkling that Sentinel Prime had more in store for Cybertron and the eons-long war that blanketed their home. But even so, she trusted him, more than she let on. Because the great and powerful Sentinel had seen more carnage and Energon spilt than one should ever dare to see. But she had seen it too, and so did Optimus. Sentinel wasn't to back down from his stance, that it was only Cybertron to be saved, not all other life, so why should she? No, no, no. No matter what, Elita knew that she had to keep fighting, for all sentient life, human and Cybertronian, until the very end.

Elita felt all this hurricane of emotions, and for what? Sentinel saw her as his protégé, his prodigy, someone to learn his way of thinking, to prevail in the war, and no more. But he probably hated her, all he wanted was for their home planet to be revived, though it was a lost cause. She said so herself, but he cast her out. He cast her away, called her a traitor, after all that she had learned from him. And you know what? That was to be expected. Because this allowed her to keep moving, to keep going, and go full in to bring the war to an end.

She knew what had to be done, and she wouldn't let herself forget that the bonds never break. She would never underestimate herself again, long after his words soon dissolve into the mire.


End file.
